


Sai Gets a Tan

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Ideas for Adoption [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Early Work, Gen, Tanning, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to fit in better, Sai decides to go tanning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sai Gets a Tan

**Author's Note:**

> Really old idea I started back when Sai first came on the anime

Sai looked at the mirror with disgust. The book he had just read, entitled _How to Fit in and Make Friends_ , had said that looking more like those around you made people accept you easier. His skin was of the palest color. Everyone else had a much richer tone. If only there was a way to change his skin color. Then it occurred to him; books had the answers to anything.

 

The new book he had purchased, _Changing Light Skin to Dark for Dummies_ , stated the best way to darken skin is to tan. Laying out under the sun for hours didn’t sound that captivating or productive, but if that is what he needed to do to make friends, then so be it.


End file.
